


take my hand (take my whole life too)

by g6force



Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Rings, Weddings, what else can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g6force/pseuds/g6force
Summary: Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori.Love conquers all; let us, too, yield to love.In which Daichi and Suga fall in love all over again, and promise to do so for the rest of their lives.Written for DaiSuga Week 2020, Day 7: Matching/Free.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, background iwaoi if u squint
Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932757
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	take my hand (take my whole life too)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed DaiSuga Week 2020! I definitely have, and I’m really happy with all the work I’ve put in this week. This piece is actually most likely going to be a companion to one of my drafts, so keep an eye out for whenever I eventually write that one. Thank you all so much for your support and encouragement!
> 
> Rated T for, like, one swear word.

It’s early evening at the Ukai family vineyard, and the rays of the setting sun are beginning to cast a golden glow across the fields and into the windows of the central building.

One of those windows belongs to a small room in which Sawamura Daichi is pacing up a storm.

“Oi,” Kuroo says, both out of frustration and concern. “Stop freaking out. You’re going to get sweaty. Everything’s going to be fine.”

Daichi stops walking and sighs, burying his face in his hands. “I _know,_ I… I _don’t_ know, actually. I have no idea why I’m like this. It’s ridiculous.”

“Seriously, Daichi,” Asahi chimes in, “ _I'm_ not even anxious right now. I mean, I’m not the one getting married, but I am absolutely certain that everything is going to go fine. We’ve checked to make sure we have the rings, like, ten times. The worst thing that could happen at this point is that Yuu sets something on fire, which—okay, maybe don’t think about that, but he wouldn’t do that tonight. I swear.”

A weak laugh makes its way out of Daichi’s mouth at that. “Yeah, I know he wouldn’t. And it’s— I’m not getting cold feet, you all know that. He’s just so _perfect._ And maybe I’m freaking out a little bit that by some divinely-ordained miracle, I get to spend the rest of my life with him. It’s just… a lot to take in,” he says, taking a deep breath.

“We know,” Kuroo replies. “He _is_ perfect. More importantly, though, it’s time to get going, so I sure as hell hope you’re ready.” He claps a hand on Daichi’s shoulder as he moves towards the door, jerking his head to tell everyone else to follow.

A gentler hand rests on his back, and then Asahi is looking down at him, a reassuring look in his eyes. “Really,” he says softly. “You’ve got this.”

Daichi nods quietly before turning to face his other two groomsmen.

Iwaizumi is the first to speak. “You’re one of the best guys I know, Daichi. And you’re also a dumbass who is totally head-over-heels for his fiancé. Which is exactly how I know that this is going to be great.”

“What he said,” adds Ikejiri, grinning. “We don’t have time for the whole ‘you’re my best friend and you always have been, so I know you’re going to be perfect’ speech, so I won’t bother with it. Are you ready to do this?”

Daichi takes a deep breath. “Yeah,” he says. “I think I am.”

The evening light illuminates the path in front of Daichi as he watches his groomsmen approach the altar and take their places to the side. Kuroo is first, surprisingly serious, an almost somber expression on his face as he walks up the aisle. He’s followed by Iwaizumi, then Ikejiri and Asahi, rounding out Daichi’s half of the procession as his best men.

Asahi gives Daichi one last reassuring nod as he steels himself to make his approach. He takes one slightly shaky step, then another, before he finds his bearings. As he heads down the trellis-lined pathway to the main stone terrace where all of his friends and family are already seated, he hears a splitting wolf whistle come from the front, where Kuroo is now wearing a shit-eating grin. _Of course. I don’t know what I expected._

Daichi smiles genuinely now as quiet laughter rolls through the congregation, snorting quietly to himself. It’s not long before he reaches his place in front of the altar, where Takeda—their officiant, who got ordained literally just for this—is beaming at him. _Fuck,_ Daichi is already starting to tear up.

He meets his parents’ eyes in the front row, who, like him, look like they’re about to start crying at any moment. Daichi gives them a smile and bows his head briefly, knowing that they understand what he’s communicating to them: _thank you, for everything._

It’s not long before Suga’s party begins to make their way down the aisle. Yachi leads the way, vibrating with barely-contained excitement. Oikawa, miraculously refraining from blowing kisses to anyone in the audience—although Daichi does see him wink at Iwaizumi—is next, followed by Yaku, before Suga’s two friends of honor close out the procession. Noya makes his way down the aisle first, grinning like he’s the one about to get married, and unlike Oikawa, he is actually waving to some of the people in the assembly. Which, in all fairness, was to be expected.

Shimizu is the last person in the party to approach. She makes knowing eye contact with Daichi and smiles gently as she gets closer to the altar, her gaze telling him something that he can’t put into words, but it’s somehow exactly what he needed to be told.

Time is still for a moment as the string quartet lifts their bows to their instruments. Daichi turns his head as if in slow motion, knowing that he isn’t emotionally prepared for what he’s about to see.

And what a sight it is.

Suga isn’t wearing a suit jacket like Daichi is, but he doesn’t need to. Instead, he’s dressed in a plain white dress shirt, on top of which is a deep royal-blue vest with intricate, swirling gold embroidery. Daichi can’t take his eyes away; he looks like the night sky personified, and in this moment, he’s everything.

Suga is gazing back at him as he approaches the altar slowly, and the look in his eyes is one that Daichi has seen many times before. It’s the look Suga gives him when he wakes up in the morning, the one he gives him when he listens to Daichi talk about his day at work, the one he gave him when he kissed him the night they proposed. There’s nothing in it except profound, honest, endless love.

“Thank you all for being with us here today,” Takeda begins. It doesn’t really matter what he says, though, because Daichi barely hears it. He’s too lost in Suga’s eyes, biting down on his lip to try and keep from crying. He can feel his breath catching in his chest, tears threatening to spill out, and prays that he’ll be able to make it through the ceremony.

By the time they reach the vows, Daichi’s breathing has evened out, an inexplicable sense of calm washing over him. They’ve chosen to write their own vows, but keep them short; not just for ease of memorization and avoiding notecards, but also because they know that there will be time enough every day in the future to express just how much they love each other.

One last deep breath for good measure, and Daichi clears his throat to begin. “Sugawara Koushi,” he says, trying his hardest not to let his voice waver, “I have been in love with you almost since the day we met. From the moment you stepped into my life, I knew that my world would be changed forever. You have completely and utterly captured my soul, and I—”

Here he has to take a pause before continuing further.

“I will love you, forever, if you are right next to me, and I will love you if you are on the other side of the galaxy. I will love you when you struggle, and I will love you when you don’t. I will love you when we dance around our kitchen to cheesy pop songs, and I will love you when we can’t anymore. I will love you, Sugawara Koushi, through every good time and every bad one, no matter how or where or why. And I promise to always be there when you need help, to share your every joy and sorrow, and to love you for the rest of my mortal life.”

Suga’s eyes are sparkling with tears as he looks back at Daichi, opening his mouth to take his own deep breath before beginning his vows.

“Sawamura Daichi,” Suga begins, “my world is better every day because you’re in it. I love you more than I could ever hope to say in this one speech, and probably more than I could ever say in a lifetime.”

Daichi has lost his internal battle now, and tears start to roll down his face as he tries his best to maintain his composure.

“You will always be the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I love everything about you, from the way you cook for me every night to the way you cry during rom-coms, but more than anything else, I love the way that you love me. I promise, on every second of the rest of our lives together, to stand by your side through every possible misfortune, to help you heal when the world hurts you, and to never let you forget just how much I love you.”

“Sawamura Daichi,” Takeda says, and he, too, is on the verge of tears, “do you take Sugawara Koushi to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Daichi replies, his eyes never once leaving Suga’s.

“And do you, Sugawara Koushi, take Sawamura Daichi to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Suga whispers.

Daichi knows what comes next, and he turns his body just enough to receive their rings from Asahi and Ikejiri. He hands the ring that will be his to Suga with trembling fingers, and when their hands brush, he can tell that Suga is shaking just as much.

“ _Omnia vincit amor,_ ” Daichi says softly as he slides the ring he’s holding onto Suga’s finger.

“ _Et nos cedamus amori,_ ” Suga responds, doing the same.

“I now pronounce you married at last.”

The words are barely out of Takeda’s mouth when their lips finally meet, the tears on their faces mixing as they embrace each other like they never want to let go.

The reception is exactly as ridiculous as they thought it would be; after their first dance as husbands—which does make everyone cry—all hell more or less breaks loose. Nishinoya manages not to set anything on fire, but that’s just about the only thing that doesn’t happen. All of Daichi’s groomsmen punch him consecutively in the same (now very sore) shoulder and tell him how good his vows were; Kuroo is easily crying the most out of all of them. Several people get much drunker than they should much quicker than they should, which results in many questionable dance moves and song requests. Oikawa spends approximately fifteen minutes sobbing into Iwaizumi’s arms about how beautiful the ceremony was, and that’s _before_ he has anything to drink. All in all, though, it’s a phenomenal night, and they wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

Later, after all the dancing and drinking and well-wishing has concluded, Daichi and Suga are at home in bed, on the verge of falling asleep. As his husband presses a soft kiss to his shoulder, Daichi looks at the matching rings on their fingers, the inscriptions just barely visible in the darkness.

 _So we, too, have yielded to love,_ he thinks to himself; it’s the last thought in his head before he finally closes his eyes, the love of his life sound asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to keep up with all the ridiculous ideas I produce, follow me on Twitter at @staroikawas!


End file.
